Battlestar: Terran Contact
by TheDreadCaptain
Summary: In the Terran year 2021, the Colonial Battlestar BS Andromeda arrived at the Terran Pluto Station after Four years of search for the Thirteenth tribe of Kobol. Its arrival signaled a new age for the Terrans, Unlikley Alliances and The greates War in Human history... But the question remains, Will Terra Prime rise to glory or Burn to ashes. First Part of CH1 is a Timeline. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Wireless/Communications_ "

* * *

 _ **Prolog**_

1938: Germany and Italy invest in ground-to-space missiles. First prototype built and tested in secret

1945 22nd June: In an act of desperation remnant German forces launch the Only 10 Type I Ground-to-Space (GTS) missiles at Moscow, Russia. Moscow was hit and most of the Russian Political Leadership was killed causing a Major Russian uprising.

1945 20th December: Allied Forces Capture lead scientist working on the Type I GTS Missiles. US offers asylum to the German scientists in exchange for their expertise.

1946 1st April: Type II nuclear GTS Missiles tested. Russian Democratic Republic founded. The RDR changes its government type from communist to Capitalist.

1946 23rd April: US offers assistance in rebuilding Russia after the Russian uprising

1950 23rd June: Korean War starts. Type I GTS missiles authorized

1952 21st May: Korean War Ends, China was unable to send any reinforcements to N. Korea due to Type I GTS missiles used By the US. Korea Unified under United Korean Nation

1956 22nd August: Joint US-Russian Space rocket launched from a Joint base in the Black sea. Jonny O'Neill and Yuri Gagarin orbit Earth for 2 hours in the Vostok I

1956 29th August: UN announces the Opening of the United Nations Space Agency (UNSA) Most UN Countries invest into this program

1959 20th October: UNSA sends with the Help of Russia, US, China, UK, and France a Joint expedition to the Moon (Luna)

1963 1st March: First Parts of the International Space Station are launched into space. US and Russia Sign defense agreement. China Invades Mongolia.

1963 May 3rd: 2nd Parts of the ISS are sent into Orbit

1963 October 2nd: Last shipment of Parts for the ISS are sent into Orbit with the First batch of Zero-G Trained Construction workers.

1965: ISS Completed. Planes for a Luna Base are made. Type III Ground to Space missiles developed. Colonist recruitment started.

1966: Cold Fusion reactors developed

1967 1st November: First Cylon Centurion Model designed

1968 29th May: Lunar Colony established. Earth Space Shipyards designed.

1968 21st September: Shipment of Parts for Earth Shipyard built and sent to Lunar One for later construction

1968 22nd September: First Cylons built

1971 14th April: First 25 Civilian Colony and Survey ships built. Mars Colonization Mission started.

1978 22nd September: 1st Cylon war begins.

1980 29th July: First 50 UN controlled Military Ships Built. Probes sent to Alpha century

1990 20th November: Armistice Signed.

1991 21st July: US Space Operations moved to Cheyenne Mountain and Renamed US Space Force.

1991 1st April: Probe from Alpha Century Returns. Two Colonizable moons found. Colonization Plans made.

1993 20th October: Jack O'Neill is born. Type IV GTS and Type II Space to Space Missiles Created.

1996 1st May: UN Proposes to Become the Face of Humanity in case of Alien Contact. Proposition Accepted. First Contact Message Created. UNSA Changes its name to UNSC

2017 27th October: Colonial Government initiates five Year search for Earth. BS 21 Andromeda sent with two Cruiser escorts

2021: BS 21 Andromeda Establishes Contact with the UNSC at Pluto Station

* * *

 _ **2021, Mars, UNSC Madrid-Class Battleship the Burning**_

Fleet Commodore Jack O'Neill of the United Nations Space Agency, in command of The Burning and all UNSC assets, was enjoying a hot cup of Coffee, when his Communications lieutenant said "Sir, Flash message from Pluto Station. It says… my god… An- An Alien Vessel has been spotted approaching the station…" he said with more fear than excitement

"Shit. Plot an Intercept course maximum burn and ready a First Contact Package, Inform the UN, and Put the entire god damned Solar system on highest alert!"

"Aye, sir!" Answered O'Neill Looked at the Holographic Display in front of him and saw multiple Blue Dots throughout the System diverging on the only yellow dot which was heading to Pluto Station. With a quick swap from his fingers he diverted the 33rd Fighter squadrons it's accompanying Carrier, two Cruisers, and 5 Gunboats behind the Yellow Dot.

"Sir, I have Secretary General Xu on the Line" informed his communications officer"

"Okay, put her through." O'Neill said with a nod

" _Ahhh, Fleet Commodore O'Neill, it is truly nice to see you, but I wish it were under better circumstances_." Said Xu

"Thank you Secretary General. How do you suggest we continue?"

" _You tell. After all you're the Commander of all Naval Assets In-System_ "

"Sir, I suggest surrounding this 1.8Km long vessel, with our Battleships. And then we send diplomatic parties."

" _Don't you think it's a bit Aggressive?_ " She asked

"Do you think it isn't aggressive to show up in a 1.8Km long Vessel?"

" _You have a point_."

"Ok then, please prepare a diplomatic party while we surround the Aliens"

" _Understood, Xu Out_ "

O'Neill looked around the bridge and saw a form of organized chaos, officers moving from station to station, counsel operators manning their stations. It was beautiful. But that was cut Short by the notification of their arrival.

* * *

 _ **2021, 100.000km from Pluto Station, Battlestar Andromeda**_

"Commander jump complete." Informed Colonel Eli

"Thank you, Anything on DRADIS?" asked Commander Falkner

"Uhh, no. There is No- Wait a minute –DRADIS contacts! Multiple Frigate, Destroyer and Cruiser sized ships! Unknown IFF" Shouted the DRADIS operator

"What? Launch Vipers, Defensive formation!" he ordered

"What now? Can it be… the 13th tribe?" Some crewmembers whispered and others "By the Gods…. Aliens"

"Well at least their largest ship is only 1.1 Km long. Plot an intercept course with the Largest UFO. Bring all KEW online and Prep all missile tubes."

"Aye Commander"

"Expecting Trouble Commander?" asked the Colonel

"You can never be too safe." Falkner replied

With the orders given and being carried out throughout the ship, the strange kind of Blocky ships drew ever closer on their… Hydrogen Engines? **(What? Who the hell wrote this Bullshit! They wouldn't be fast enough! Would they?)** As the unknowns drew ever closer DRADIS picked up more 1.1Km Long vessels with 550Meter long escorts on an intercept course. Slowly but surely the Unknowns began to slow down relying on very primitive Inertial Dampeners that you could say they are non-existent. But something the Massive Mercury-Class Battlestar noticed was that they were starting to surround them.

"I don't like the looks of this…" Commented Eli

"Sir, we are surrounded. But per your orders Jump Drive at 100%" stated the DRADIS officer."

"Ok, do we have a First Contact message ready?"

"Aye!" said someone

"Ok well SEND IT!" he ordered

"Hey, what if this is a Cylon trick?" asked Eli

"They would have shot at us already if it were"

"True True"

* * *

 _ **2021, Near UFO, UNSC Madrid-Class Battleship the Burning**_

"Ok folks I want the first contact package sent. And I want it sent yesterday!" said Gaia the Burning's XO.

"Ma'am, we are receiving a transmission from the unknown Dreadnought. Looks Like a first contact package, checking for Viruses now" Said the Electronical Warfare (EW) agent

"Ah, good Morning kids. Did the massive ship with big ass Space guns obliterate us yet?" Asked Fleet Commodore O'Neill as he entered the bridge with a steamy cup of coffee.

"No, sir." Said Gaia

"Damn. I thought today would be my lucky day!"

"Sir! You better take a look at this!" said the EW Agent as he looked thru the information he was seeing. As the Fleet Commodore got close enough to see what's on his Smart Glass screen he stopped mid-track and looked at the screen even more intensely. If looks could burn the screen would have molten by now.

"Ok. Which one of you here orchestrated this! I just put the Entire God forsaken Solar system on Deafcon I and It turns out to be a Prank?!" he said not believing this "Oh and they speak Greek. So funny."

"Uh, sir. This is for real." Said his XO

"No kidding? Damn. A Human Civilianization that didn't develop on Earth. This has Alien Abduction written all over it!" O'Neill said before he continued with "Ok, let's send our long lost Brethren our first Contact Message"

"Already sent sir." Stated Gaia

"Damn. And no one told me?" Asked O'Neill

"You were yelling half the time sir I didn't see when I could've told you anything." Explained Gaia

"Really? Didn't notice. Anyway get a Translation Software up and run-"

"Sir! Their appears to be a virus trying to infiltrate our systems. Its base code doesn't look like anything the Kobolians have. Too advanced for them, but for us, its difficult trying to contain it. But we are managing" said the EW officer.

"Get me a line with a Translation software ASAP! Before we get infected and inform all other ships!" ordered O'Neill Just as the lights started to flicker on and off. He looked at the EW agents screen and saw how he was writing and Deleting Base Codes. And then Suddenly the Flickering stopped.

"What did you do?" O'Neill asked the EW Agent

"Me? I didn't do squat. The Virus just stopped as soon as it accessed our historical Data sir."

"Oh really. So the Virus decided to stop and check out our history?"

"Pretty much" replied the EW Agent

"Ok Isolate it. Now!" Gaia Ordered the EW agent who got straight to work on building a firewall after firewall around the Historical Database. While he was doing that the Communications officer informed O'Neill that the Ministry of Foreign affairs of the UN has sent Diplomats and that the Translation software arrived and is being checked for bugs.

* * *

 _ **2021, Deep Space, Battlestar Andromeda**_

The CIC was more quite than usual, only some whispers here and there. No one wanted to brake the steadily increasing tension of the Bridge, but thanks to a miracle by the Gods the Wireless officer reported that a Transmission has been sent to them by the Unknown vessels. But due to the Paranoia of Naval Intelligence, the Package was sent to a un-networked computer to be Checked by EW and Naval Intelligence Officers. But now everyone hoped that the Unknowns had decrypted their language.

" _Attention, Kobolian vessel. Fleet Commodore Jack O'Neill here. I would first like to welcome you back to Humanity's Home World, Earth and/or Terra Prime, and I would also like you to stand down your weapons and to be prepared to be boarded. Just to make sure you are telling the truth._ "

Most of the command crew was happy that the Unknowns were the 13th Tribe and that they were Humans, but at the same time angry and confused as to why they would think Earth was the Home World of Humanity. But right now Falkner had more important matters to attend to.

"Very well, you can send a 10 Marine inspection team over. But I am kind of confused, you said Earth was the Home World of Humanity, our scared scrolls told us that our Home World was Kobol. And you said Welcome you back. What does that supposed to mean?"

" _Well first of all, thank you for allowing the Inspection, and secondly, we have Historical, Biological, and Archeological Evidence that Erath, or as most people these days call it, Terra Prime, is the Home World of Humanity. But right now we should meet after the inspection, to discuss further diplomatic relations. Oh and by the way I never got your name"_ Said O'Neill

"My Name is Commander Falkner, and I do agree let's keep this stuff for the Priests and Politicians. Let's meet on your Space station near the Really Dwarf Planet" Stated/asked Falkner

" _Huh, last time I checked it was an Asteroid, Also the Space Station there is known as Pluto station, it is a Minor Farm and Luxury resort. I suppose we can agree to that, But you have to make arrangements so that you don't bring any diseases or get Infected by any of ours_." Answered O'Neill

"Seems Reasonable, We will try to disinfect the coming diplomatic Party as much as we can. Falkner Out." He said has he put down the phone that he had picked up to have a more private discussion with the Fleet Common-Door and looked at the Bridge crew "Ok people, Inform The Diplomats, and I think now is Time to test that FTL Communications buoy, Relay the following message: _Earth found, Diplomatic negotiations started, request back up, Earth not Hostile, Technologically inferior, has Multiple in-system colonies._ End Message." With a quick nod from his communications officer, the message was sent and would be received in about a month, by the colonials.

But what they don't know is that in that message was a Cylon Computer virus that would then transmit to the nearest Baseship which is only a week away, so they basically instantly get the message.

 **2021, Unknown Solar System, Baseship 209 resupplying at frontier outpost 09**

Most of the Cylon crew was on the ground helping with the resupplying ofthe Baseship, so there was only a One and a Six present at the time when the message was received. Six noticed it first and immediately sent it to the rest of her line after reading it. Not seconds later One noticed it too but seeing it was futile to hide it from the others simply informed the rest of his and the Other Lines, not 20 seconds had past and the lines were going to have a meeting on the colony.

* * *

 _ **2021, Deep Space, Cylon Colony**_

There was a large oval shaped table in the middle of the room guarded by two Cylon Centurions, one by one, the Cylon models appeared until the significant seven models where all present. One spoke up and said "Let's start by addressing the biggest problem we have, Earth."

The Four in that room also spoke up but said "Now, I wouldn't call them a problem. As the Colonials stated they are technologically inferior to us."

One eyed the four as he said "Does it look like I care? We don't have any spies in there, and they can obviously detect our viruses."

Two then spoke up and said "Maybe, but before they Isolated our Virus it was able to download their Historical data, and honestly I think we might become allies. You all saw how most of their religions believe in one true god, hell the similarities between our religions are so much that if you didn't look closer you could mistake them as the same!"

A three then said "And if the worship the same god as we do, the Colonials will try to convert them! We should help them!"

One eyed the Three, the Four and the Two all in turns and said "That doesn't matter! They are humans! They must not be interacted with! They are very primitive and warlike! I suggest that we-"

The One was cut short by the six when she said "Oh, don't start with your proposal to destroy the Colonies again! We are talking about the 13th tribe, and they didn't do anything to us!"

The four then said "I agree we cannot punish them just because they are Humans. That makes no sense, why punish someone for another person's mistakes?"

Now the Eight also spoke up and asked "Can we really blame them for our enslavement by the other Tribes?"

One then sighed and asked "Let's put this up for a vote. Who is for the Idea of contacting the 13th tribe and who is against?" slowly but surely the votes came in. The Ones and The Fives of course voted against contact. But The twos, Threes, Fours, Sixs, and The Eights voted for contacting Erath or they the Thirteeners call their planet. Terra Prime.

* * *

 ** _Codex_**

Madrid Class Battleships: They are the Backbone of Every Terran Fleet. Each Fleet is composed of 10 Fighter wings, 6 Corvettes, 2 Cruisers, and 1 Battleship. The Battleship itself is 1.1Km long, 190Meters wide, and 210 Meters High. Armed with the Latest in a series of Space to Space Missiles, The New and experimental Railguns, and it deadliest weapon, the Best Electronical Warfare Devices in all of the Terran Alliance.

Pluto Station: Established in the Year 2019, It serves as a Minor Food production facility and as a Wilderness luxury resort. Every year around 3.7 Million visitors arrive at the station to Experience Low Gravity Wilderness with a Glass dome showing the beauty of space to all its inhabitants. There are only minimal Military defenses, due to the Agreement of Mars that this Area is a DMZ and a Refugee zone and that only in emergencies may Military ships enter.

 **So, Hi. Later in this story, the Terrans or Colonials will discover a Primitive late Industrial age Xenophile, Pacifist Alien Race. So I would like you to either post a Review Describing that race. Please note that they have to have Electricity.**

 **Also Fllow the following Criteria:**

 **Name:**

 **Years of Life:**

 **Social Structure: (Hive minded, Communist, Tribe like, Capitalist, Etc)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Appearance of their Buildings:**

 **After filling the following criteria you can add extra info about that race you have 2 days :-P**


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Wireless/Communications"_

 _-_ Inter Cylon Communication _-_

 _ **2021, Outskirts of the Sol system, Cylon Baseship 209**_

The Cylon Baseship had just jumped into the outskirts of the system, outside any Terran or Colonial Sensors. The ship then proceeded to maneuver to the other side of the system where the Battlestar would be on one side and the Baseship on another. As soon as it finished it started to move towards the closest Terran Base which was Saturn Station.

As soon as they entered its sensor range, the Cylon DRADIS systems picked up 10 1.1KM long warships on approach with their 2 550Meter long escorts and with 6 100Meter long vessels forming a perimeter. The 10 fleets started to surround the Baseship causing the Ones and the Fives to become very nervous, causing some Ones to, multiple times, command the Baseship to open fire on them.

But because a Six explained how even with their superior technology, they wouldn't be able to defeat them due to the Terrans numerical superiority, and that if the Terrans fire and destroy them they would just resurrect, so most of everyone kept their cool.

Soon enough a first contact message was sent to them by the Terrans. Not minutes after receiving the Package they responded on the Terran language of English with

"Greetings Terrans, we are the Representative of the Cylon High Command, we are the creations of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, we are the Cylons, and we wish to discuss further diplomatic relations"

There was a full minute of silence before the Terrans answered with

" _Hello, I am Secretary General of the United Nations representative of the Terrans or the Sol Humans. Due to our recently gained knowledge of you from the Colonials we would like you to be prepared to be boarded, to lower your weapons, and for all of your …Raiders I believe to return back to your hangers._ "

In the data stream a One shouted -That is preposterous! We would be defenseless against any type of attack by the Colonials or Terrans, and there is the fact that they want to board us! It could reveal our true nature! _-_

The a Four said –Now now, we could say that we don't have human life support systems _-_

A different four then said –Yes we could but they could always send people in EVA suits _-_

Then a six proposed –What if we reveal ourselves to the Terrans and then say that in the Interest of mutual benefit that they should keep it a secret from the Colonials. It would show that we trust them and that way they could come to us with confidential matter where we could manipulate them against the Colonials and make them more Pro Cylon. _-_

The Ones all at the same time said calmly –That… May work… Then we wouldn't need to nuke them, just give the Terrans our tech Manipulate them into Destroying our Enslavers and then we could live with each other peacefully. This is a good Idea!- they said with total seriousness

-The Threes agree-

-The Sixs of course agree-

-The Eights Agree-

-The Fives sadly disagree-

-The Ones agree-

-The Twos agree-

-The Fours of Course agree-

-Then It is decided, contact the Humans, Inform them of our… Approval- stated a Six

A second later, the Baseship sent a message approving of the Terran inspection and that Weapons and fighter are returning and shutting down. Half an hour later three Terran Star-Class Shuttles where launched and made their way to the Baseship. 20 minutes later the Shuttles landed in the Main Shuttle hanger bay. Once the bay was pressurized the Main Cargo doors of the Shuttle opened to Reveal 30 Marines each except for the Middle one. That one had only 29 Marines and one Civilian Ambassador. The Ambassador wore a normal Grey suit with a large black brief case.

The Military Personnel began to secure a perimeter, in their Martian-Class power armor. ( **Just Imagine the MCRN Power Armor from the Expanse, but in Grey and Blue)**. The surprisingly for the Terrans a lift opened to reveal 7 Humans, or Human look alikes. The Terran Ambassador stepped forward and said "Good day, I am Ambassador Smith of the United Kingdom and the UN. I would like to welcome you to the Sol System and I would extend a hand of gratitude for you meeting us."

"The Pleasure is all ours, Mr. Ambassador" said The Six

"Yes, well personally I am freaked out by talking to Biological Machines, Your Just like a Terminator, only less Bulky and not on a mission to end all of Humanity." Stated the Ambassador half-Joking

"A Terminator?" asked a One

"It's a Movie series where Humanity Creates an AI known as Skynet, Its mission Protect Earth, But it found that destroying Humanity would be the best solution to saving the Planet and Nuked Earth, but some manage to survive and Fight so Skynet sends Terminators, Evil Robots set on destroying all Humans, back in time to Kill John Conner, the Leader of the resistance before he is even born and then some weird shit happens but never mind that!"

"oh… Ok" the One said actually intrigued and on the data Stream he said -Make sure we get a copy of that movie trilogy I am very interested in it-

"Anyway, do you have some type of conference room?"

"Yes we do and I suggest we should move there." Stated a Four

Minutes later the Terran Ambassador and his five guards where in the oval conference room. And everyone sat down except for the Terran because their where no more chairs.

"So, with what should we start?"

"Well I suggest Religion. He heard that you worship one God? Is that right." The One Asked

"Well most religions do, on Earth we have thousands of Religions, but the main three Religions are Christianity, Islam, and Judaism. All of which believe in one true God. Why the question?" asked the Ambassador curios as to why the Cylons would ask him that.

"Oh well you see the Colonies believe in The Gods of Kobol and on Sagriton Believing in any other god is forbidden" Cavil went on to explain who the Gods of Kobol are and was surprised to see a face of surprise on the Ambassador.

"Hmm, that looks a lot like the old Greek Gods, Hell we even have a ship called the Apollo"

"That right now doesn't matter. What does is you must do your best not to discuss Historical and religious matters with the Colonials. They are very… Emotional and might try to … Pacify… you Maybe the current Battlestar and its two cruisers won't do anything, but now that they know where Earth is, and after the Politicians are pressured or for whatever god forsaken reason change their attitude to you. They will come after you. Maybe in a year or five but they will come after you." Said the One

"So what do you suggest? That we cut off all contact with our Human brethren from Kobol? I hardly think so. You know if I didn't know better I'd think your trying to orchestrate a war. Don't you think, for even a minute that we don't know that computer virus was yours. We could easily tell the colonials, but due to you informing us that most colonials are Religious nut cases and would probably act like the I.S did, we won't." Most models looked at each other before a Six asked "The I.S?"

"A radical Pro-Islam terrorist group in the middle east. They were taken care of but not before killing Millions of Terrans/Humans to establish their Kalifate… Pathetic"

"Oh, so let's continue with…" Started an Eight as the meeting went on and on for what must have been Hours of talking, about all kinds of subjects, ranging from History to Politics

 _ **2021, Sol System, BS 21 Andromeda**_

As the Raptor landed carrying the Terran Representative, the Marines in Ceremonial dress uniform lined up for the Traditional Military welcome. They all stood at attention as the Terran Ambassador came out of the Craft. After the Formalities where finished, the Ambassador and his three Guards in Martian-Class Power armor were escorted to a Meeting room. As soon as the Ambassador sat down. A colonial Ambassador entered the room.

"Greetings I am Ambassador Jacob of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. And let me say it is a real pleasure to meet you Ambassador…?" Greeted/Asked Jacob

"I am Ambassador Markus of the Democratic Republic of Germany of the United Nations, I know, very long title with a lot of 'Of'"

"True. But I thought earth was ruled by one Global government"

"Oh no no no, There are hundreds of countries and governments on earth and so we decided that the UN be the representative of the Terrans… so to be fair with everyone else." The Asian man said.

"Ah. I see, well in the name of all the Colonies of Kobol I welcome you back to the Colonies. Let us start by you signing the Articles of Colonization after that let us dis-"Jacob was cut short when Markus asked „The Articles of Colonization?"

"Yes it contains the Fundamental laws of our society. They are the biggest milestones in Colonial history, and with you signing it would officially signify the joining of the UN with the Twelve Colonies of Kobol."

"Two problems here, one I have no Idea what's in there and I can't sign it only a signature of EVERY member country would assure our integration into the Colonies. Two for all I know you could have a law somewhere in there that states that we are slaves, and the Germans are all most fanatic in holding Equality in all of its territories… So professional law makers have to have a look over this before we even consider it. But I am authorized to launch an Alliance with your government, if you follow the Following Terms"

"Hmm, we will have to see about that…"

"The Terms are: Any and all Claims the Twelve colonies of Kobol may have on Earth and its Colonies will be Immediately relinquished, The Colonial government will enter into an Official treaty of peace with the Cylons, The Colonial Government will hand over their Jump Drive technology and last but not least The UN or Terran Alliance will be seen as an Independent entity until further notice."

"What?! That's preposterous! According to the Scared Scrolls the Thirteenths Tribe and all Tribes of men where part of a global Government, you even have an empty seat in the Quorum of Thirteen!"

"I am sorry to pop that bubble of yours, but you so called scared scrolls are Fraud, Humanity developed here on Earth, we have Historical, Biological, and Archeological evidence that suggest Humanity existed on Earth for more than Two Million years, and If anything than it is you who should be subservient to us!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Do not think us as Blind, These Articles, Which supposedly promote freedom and equality, Heavily Favors Caprica, Picon and Virgon! It even said that all other Colonies pay a 10-5% Tax and that those three pay a 3% Tax only! Its either re-write a new Constitution or Stick to an alliance!"

"Frak you! I hope you burn in Hades"

"Fuck you back! I don't even believe in the so called Lords of Kobol! That religion has become extinct and almost no one worth ships your precious Lords anymore, we have thousands of religions and Mostly Monotheistic Religions!"

"Frak you! Guards arrest these un believers"

Just as five Colonial Marines entered the room the Martian Special Commandos outside literally Blew the Door open and one of the Three bodyguards Moved to cover Markus with his Armor just as the Marines started shooting, but because the Colonial government used Chemically propelled weapons it only made a dent in the body armor, The Martian Commandos not protecting Markus took a Centurion like firing position and showed off the two small Chain guns under their Hands and filled one side of the room with bullets killing three marines.

The commandos quickly moved towards the Hanger bay until reaching a point where they could hear gun fire, when the lift stopped they were behind the Colonial lines looking at Multiple Colonial Marines firing at Martian Commandos, and UN marines, Quickly they opened up on the unsuspecting Colonials severally reducing their numbers now that the Colonials possessed a Low risk several UN medics started Treating the Surviving Colonial Marines and taking some on board with them.

 **In Space** Multiple V-Shaped MK V Berlin Class Space superiority Fighters Launched from All the Military ships and the 800 Meter long carriers, not soon after their where around 500 MK V Berlin Fighters 'In the air' and the Battlestar itself launched around 200 Fighters, any Civilian on board Pluto Station could see the engagement and think 'Oh look the UNSC and colonials are playing war games!' but in reality they should be thankful that negotiations where moved to the Battlestar itself.

Then From the Battlestar a Sol-Class Shuttle took off and was being chased by three Vipers seeing this a squad of six Berlins moved to intercept thinking they would actually fire another Viper Pilot fired live ammunition at the incoming six Fighters destroying two Berlins but causing everyone to fire at their enemy, and if that weren't enough two Cylon Baseships jumped Behind the Colonial Battlestar and threw multiple hundreds of Missiles at the Battlestar and both launched their complement of 300 Raiders, seeing it was fighting a losing battle the Colonial warship jumped away only having destroyed multiple Corvettes and two cruisers.

 _ **YAY! The Colonial schweine Hünde are on the run! The Cylons saved the Day! Ya- Wait what?**_

 _ **Also after Next Chapter the Aliens are introduced.**_ _**Also I would really Appreciate Constructive criticism so I could improve my stories even further!**_


End file.
